Angels and Masters games begin
by Helena de Summer
Summary: Due to another unreasonable fight in the Transmutation class between the two Houses,a new law is out! Every Gryffindor and Slytherin is forced to write to someone in the rival house as an so-called ANGEL,without revealing his own name.When Hermione takes her note,she looks at her damn Master immediately,only to find out that Draco Malfoy is staring at her too.
1. Hermione

I,Hermione Granger, a prefect who has been the No.1 student at Hogwarts School for five consecutive years,is blessedly loved by almost all school teachers.(except for whom goes without saying)

Harry and Ron are my best mates since grade one, the three of us are almost inseparable.I originally expected the next days can also pass as easily as the five years before, but in the first week of the sixth grade, I had surprisingly met the most difficult assignments.( well, to be honest, I never found any homework difficult in the past and I never allowed myself to have any trouble accomplishing it)

In order to reduce the growing conflict between Gryffindor and Slytherin,Professor Dumbledore decided to use a small game: ANGELS AND MASTERS to let the students fundamentally get to know each other.

So,despite endless complaints from the pupils, it's all settled. In the next year, I have to write a letter to a despicable, shameless,insufferable and arrogant(I can use a million more words to describe any of their people)Slytherin at least once a week(I will try to drop those lines as quickly as I do in exams,though they definitely can't compare to the papers) and waste

a precious little present for another sinister,sly,foolish Slytherin(see,I can indeed use more adjectives on him,whoever he may be) at the House Cup Ceremony. GOODNESS!

I still remember that day when the disaster began. It was the first day after Harry sent a great many of Slytherins'relatives to Azkaban, two houses' hatred towards each other have peaked at the point where they were likely to eat one another alive whenever they met.

That class was taught by professor McGonagall, nobody dared to openly clashed in her presence. The atmosphere seemed to never change until Neville failed to change his stone into a marble and turned it into,Merlin's pants,a dynamic dog,which directly bit Draco Malfoy's back,so the latter pulled out a wand, which was definitely not his (I only recognized his wand because he used that to cast curses on me for countless times) to spell at the former. Harry immediately took out his wand with a critical fat spell in return, but Malfoy dodged this charm which directly hit at the back of his Parkinson, though, she had no difference in appearance.

Well, that's not the point. Sparks flew,and the war was imminent. .

THREE. . .

TWO. .

ONE.

THREE.

TWO.

ONE.

"Petrificus Totalus",Professor McGonagall ended everything with a casual wave. All of a sudden everyone apart from her froze with absolute alarm. She seemed so abnormally furious that she remained deadly silent afterwards.

About half a century later,the senior vice headmistress finally spoke.

"All of you,stand STILL and listen. "

We followed her instruction no doubt,it was not like we had any other option since we were forced to be STILL before she EVEN said anything.

''Professor Dumbledore has come up with this idea for a while,yet I thought it was not necessary,not when courses got harder and harder everyday. Enough stuffs in your plate. Or had I left you too little homework to do? (Of course. SO TERRIBLY LITTLE INDEED! FINALLY! I have been asking her about it since the very first day. So glad that she realized that on her own.Meanwhile, I saw Malfoy's horrified face. oh,that prat. It was the very existence of the likes of him that set the wall between me and more knowledge. ) "SURELY you are in your sixth year in Hogwarts,the year to have competitive candidates of Head Boy and Girl, let alone continue getting prefects of your own and responsibly set an example for the rest of your classmates and junior pupils to follow. "(I could feel the glance she threw at me when the word "prefect" came out of her mouth,though she never looked me directly in the eye. God,she must be unimaginably disappointed with me. Wait,the Slytherins had their share of prefects as well, two members no less ,Draco Malfoy the mean prat and PANSY PARKINSON the ugly worthless fool. Poor Professer McGonagall,how could she so merciful to trust those mindless,horrible and heartless(sorry for using serval words again,I just can't help myself) snakes. In my sympathetic sight she moved on.

"Now I will undo the charm for you one by one. You may come forward to get your..."She turned the fur on the desk into two boxes ( look at that!The fur must be hers when she altered into the Kitten form,anyway,her transforming skills are always so incredibly impressive.)

"Names." she finished the sentence with another wave. Those two boxes were containing parchment now,"Gryffindors take the green box and Slytherins shall go for the red one. Each piece of parchment has a name on it. The moment you touch it,you get your own master. As an angel(I accidentally noticed Malfoy rolled his eyes ironically mouthing the word 'angel' over and over again,barely moving his lips.I wouldn't have figured this out if I didn't fight against him for five years and be so intelligent.),you will write a letter to your master at least once a week. The more often the better. You must not tell your master who you are. Writing in the name of an angel is enough. You will be given a score by your master at the end of this term(A light flashed through Malfoy's eyes,it goes without saying that he would give his angel,whichever Gryffindor he might be,the lowest possible grade.)Also,if anyone wanted to skip the process of writing and privately have some deal of giving your angel some score without enough letters,I would know that immediately. You will be wise to remember that I did the magic myself,making sure that I CAN keep track of each and everyone of you. Even though what exactly you write remains your privacy,whenever you decide not to complete your weekly letters,just be fully prepared to see me in the office next Monday,followed by longer detentions."

I do admit that I was not quite pleased with the decision,nevertheless Slytherins' stupid sad faces were worth it. Oh,how nice,Nott was nearly crying,Greengrass was shocked with horror, apparently Snape didn't have that punishment often. The best part went to Malfoy ( surprise,surprise),he definitely took all methods of bribery into consideration.

"You will send a present to your angel at the House Cup Ceremony when I shall announce your angel's name. If you reveal your identity before your master knows it,the parchment will inform me. You may use this chance to communicate with one another freely without worrying any bad consequence in the whole school year."

Nameless letters? Sounds Childish,what imagination do we have to those pathetic creatures with schemes?Anyhow,when it was my turn,I came to get it straight away. Coming back to my place,I opened it...the next minute I looked up to the pale boy with white blonde hair only to find that he was staring at me too.

NO WAY!


	2. Draco

I,Draco Malfoy,the noblest and handsomest prince Hogwarts has ever seen,cause a bunch of silly girls screaming and giggling every time I APPEAR in the Great Hall,the common room or the classroom.I assume that they created a fan club or something for me in my first year,oh lord lord lord,with Pansy Parkinson being the head of it without question. (Therefore it's nothing under my permission.Personally,I HATE it. )She always touches me without warning and calls me Drakie or whatever comes to her at that moment. Ew,ew,ew,I do want to obliviate myself every single time I recall those memories.Clearly I can't actually do that on account of being lack of skills in this exact charm. It's hardly my fault since the stupid school doesn't show us how to do it at this age. No wonder why my father disdain the place so much. Dumbledore the old fool brings nothing fresh here. Merely mentioning him makes me vomit. (Of course as an elegant,charming and well-mannered heir to the pureblood Malfoy family,I don't actually do it. It's just an expression.)Why am I explaining all these to you anyway.

By all means all I want to discuss about is the unfair new rule.

I still remember that day when the disaster began. It was the first day after Potter sent my father and other former Slytherins to Azkaban. I had been looking for my revenges ever since. I did punish a couple of times on every feasible occasion,such as a pigtail,a few ''slipping'' to the ground and so on, yet those were never enough in comparison of the dementors my father had to face in the dark lonely prison. Saint Potter,always did the right thing,always was the hero in the magic world,if only he knew how to REALLY use magic since he hadn't been aware of its very existence before the age old 11(at that age I could use my mother's wand to make fun of house elves.Such a good time. )I bet he couldn't possibly make it to the sixth year without Granger the Mudblood cleaning up his mess all the time,if not being expelled the moment he set foot in Hogsmeade against the direct rule of having a signature from a guardian.(And throwing mud snowballs at me too,why am I even telling you this?don't you dare to mention a word to any other living creature.)

''Drakie darling,who are you talking to?''Ops,it's Parkinson again,Melin bless me,I have to leave for a while. ''Goyle,you fool,I told you to lock the door!"What a shame that Hogwarts forbids horny boys sneaking into the girls' dorm(I absolutely disgust that sort of behavior)while a gorgeous boy like myself can not be protected from those unavoidable nuts. Oh,she is already here.Really have no time to talk.See you in...

''Drakie Cookie''

''Tarantallegra''

''Why do you make me dancing like this,Drakie?''

''Sonorus."

''Drakie kite kie"

Oh,shot the wrong charm.

"sliencio"

At last,it's done.

Where were we? Oh,Granger and Potter,is that even allowed to let some student copy other's work?Wait a moment,why not use this as a chance to get them kicked out or at least lost some points?I do remember how they stole the House Cup from us five years ago. Weasel too,the useless sidekick of the chosen one,got 50 points by playing some chess.Can you imagine?And Longbutton the fool got ten points for what?Can't even find a visible virtue in that one. Oh,here it is,BRAVERY. Reckless Gryffindors,dumb like before,they would have been out ages ago without Granger's brain.It can't be indeed. Dumbledore himself is a GRYFFINDOR. Yes,it brings us to that irrational law.

I still remember that day when the disaster began. It was the first day after Potter sent my father and...

Hold on,I told you this already.

Never mind,it's a long story.

It was an uneventful day.

Quiet.

Peaceful.

Until I requested Crabble to do a little trick on Longbottom's Marvel. My apology,I always wish to shift him into something more useful,sadly it doesn't turn out to be a successful move each time.

"Expelliarmus''

''Protego''

''Oppugno''

"Fattico''

"Petrificus Totalus"

And it was deadly silent.

Quite.

Peaceful.

Again.

In the first few minutes I was so frustrated cause Granger still didn't attack anyone. She HAS to be a goody-two-shoes,hasn't she?But she did get involved this time. "Protego''?she COULD cast the spell perfectly.It was 100 percent a good place to start. She must be aggressive deep inside,yet she hides that from others. So sad. Someday I would let the hidden side of her out and got her out of my sight. Potter,weasel and others would be out one after another.

Just as I dreamed about the fair glorious world in the absences of the Gryffindors,the head of them hit the punching line.

Angels?Was she out of her mind?

Masters? What were we? House elves?

Though it felt like heaven to see Granger being anxious,fearing McGonagall might be disappointed with her.

A score to your angel?Good,at least I could give a Gryffindor the lowest possible grade.Such an awesome thing to blackmail the brainless lions. HAHAHA,The second I got his or her name...

WHAT?No name of your angel?

Pity. Pity. Pity.

Communicate with one another freely without worrying any bad consequences in the whole school year?The ancient cat pointly meant me when she dropped this.

No private deals?So Gryffindork.Living in fairytales they shall be,never really had a glance at the real world.

Anyhow,when it was my turn,I came to get the parchment straight away. Come back to my place,I heard a scream. Apparently,Weasley the poor split his parchment up ("20 points from Gryffindor" McGonagall was truly mad by that time. It was her own House after all. )Therefore I didn't want to draw any attention to myself and acted calmly. With the parchment open,I looked up to the brown candy(I did not say that just then,keep your mouth shut )only to find out she was staring at me too.

NO WAY!


	3. Round one

ROUND ONE

Dear Master Granger,

Ew,what bloody Master,no one is worthy enough to be the master of a Malfoy. You assuredly don't deserve to be called this,so MUDBLOOD it is.

I think we both know who we're dealing with now. It couldn't be more clear when you looked me in the eye with extreme fascination. There is no need to pretend. You of all people,with you intelligence which is praised by most poisonous teachers(Professer Snape seems to be the only sensible one),should have figured it out as I mercifully laid my crystal grey eyes on your low-born nutria,(for about half a second,don't flatter yourself),unless you got your overly perfect grades by cheating.

So unfortunate. We must have been the only pair ( don't misunderstand me,I merely intend to describe it in the simplest and quickest way so that I don't have to waste my precious parchment on the kinds of you.) who forced to write to one another. To have a connection with a mud blood in any form too sickening to bear, and a letter from you in return? GOODNESS ME! Hope it won't bring me any virus from your rather over cheap parchment.

I am only writing this to you to avoid any predictable detention from your ancient Head. (Don't you little lions feel pathetic when she took points from one of your own? It's not like Weasel didn't deserve that since he still hasn't paid half of his debts in the first year,but you know what I mean )

Just let you know the noble Malfoy heir hasn't write to any girl before. Thereby, you should be on you knees with gratitude.

P.S.No matter how attractive you find or already found out I am ( which I am sure you did),don't fall in love with me. One Parkinson is hard enough to tolerate.

Your highborn,charming and pureblood Angel.

 **HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Dear pretentious Slytherin,

I can't even stand to write down your name. Of course I am aware of your identification, my marvelous academic performance has always been real. Unlike you deceitful,cunning and foolish SNAKES, we don't play dirty in the Gryffindor Tower. (Snape is nothing but a prejudiced Slytherin like the rest of you. ) No matter what, this inhuman method of talking can only be from you.

If there's truly no master for the Malfoys,then answer me this. Why was your dear father bowing so humble before Tom Riddle and calling him "my lord'' all the time? Your Dark Lord waved his wand and all so-called deatheaters and their descendants would be on THEIR knees with gratitude. You would be no exception.

What precious parchment? Costs 10 bucks at most in muggle world. Oh I see, who fooled you into this?Throwing gallons for almost nothing, I nearly feel sorry for you.

I am relatively more unfortunate than you Think about it,how valuable my time is. Nevertheless I have to waste ten long minutes writing to a prat like you. Holy god,I wil try to finish this within 5 lines.

One last thing to be declared, Ron might make a tiny little rush in presence of Professer McGonagall. He did fairly won his 50 points fives years ago to protect the magical stone. And even someone unwise as you can't pretend that he didn't do what everybody wanted to. At least that was exactly how I felt when your name showed up on my parchment.

P.S. I wouldn't regard you as a catch even if the were no other men existing in this world. Loving a girl sounds like the better alternative by then.

You knowledgeable,intelligent,well-mannered Angel (who is obviously unwilling to write this letter. )


	4. Round Two

ROUND TWO

Their second letters to each other

Mudblood,

Loving a girl? How could you keep your sexuality to yourself all these years? Your darling Scarhead and Weasley the Poor must be vandalized. I determined to share this news for you. No need to thank me,I'd like to see their crying faces anyway.HAHAHAHAHA...That Gryffindor guy who had a crush on you too,what's his name? Oh, something McLaggen I believe. ( I have absolute no interest in the likes of you. Just overheard him talking with some McMillan guy about inviting you to this year's Christmas party.You don't seriously intend to go to that Slug party do you? ) , those silly hearts you shall break.

In terms of your pointless accusation, I don't have a lord. If a monster lived in your own home for months maybe even years, you would be ten times more scared than I ever did, calling him whatever you want after endless CRUCIOs.

Don't bother to think of Professor Snape in your Gryffindork way. Feeling tragic after being ignored by a professor for the first time in your life? Alas,Teacher's pet. He just never cares about your imprudent lions. Admit it. (Okay, you seem to be the only one has sense in your golden firing place,but remain one of them no doubt. Blame that mental Hat if you want. )

How dare you to question the taste of a Malfoy! Oh I see,you commoner rarely have an access to upper luxuries. You totally don't worth my precious parchment. Look at this. A dozen pieces barely cost anything for me. (One galleon ,five sickles and 12 knutes just let you know since you constantly have a thing for figures. Of course I gave them 2 galleons and let them keep the change as a generous dignified Malfoy.) Enjoy the parchment you can afford, Miss Know-it-all.

P.S. you haven't take this situation well either? Good, that makes two of us. Finally reached an agreement.

PPS. Why wouldn't you be in love with me? I am the on and only Mr.Perfect. Never mind, why am I even concern about a mudblood's useless thoughts. Don't tell me your reason.

Your highborn,breathtaking,extraordinary,enchanting,tempting,classic,sapiential Angel (who is far more unwilling to waste my rare blue ink on the letter)

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGHDMHGHDMHGDMHGDM

SHUT UP MALFOY , DON'T CALL ME MUDBLOOD EVER AGAIN,

I think I should skip the greeting part from now on. When can you eventually let go of these fogyish conservative nonsense and face the reality? There remains few all-pureblood family in the wizarding world nowadays. If all pureblood marry within yourselves persistently, you would be a malfoyed,oh sorry, malformed freaks. Alas,perhaps you are indeed. Only freaky in your brain. How disgusting.

And don't call Harry and Ron names. Another thing to declare (not that I owe you loquacious ferret any explanation) , they have been and will eternally be my best friends. Nothing romantic, you love sick puppy! I assume you have that sickening relationship with your Parkinson,therefore you conjecture any normal friendship in your abnormal way. By the way, I can't care less about the two of you. It's just your touching one another EVERYWHERE is rather hard to ignore. Last time I heard her screaming your nickname out loud (yes,the lung clearly broke the dark green dungeon and reached the Gryffindor Tower.),something "Drakie" perhaps? She could you this in the every class we took together which apparently effected my gaining the knowledge. (Why would we ever start to share the classroom in the first place?).

McLaggen? Do you mean Cormac? I certainly don't know him that much. Oh,Harry mentioned that he might be the keeper in the Gryffindor Qiddich team after the selection. He haven't asked me yet,not that I care. I do agree that Professor Slughorn makes parties dull. It's all about resources and social connections.(Isn't that your thing? Oh, you are furious cause he care the least about your father. )As for you,listening to the private conversation behinds one's back? Sounds like a typical snake. Lions roar in the spotlight and snakes move in the shadow.

You admitted it yourself that Snape did reward me like other professors due to his personal stereotype towards Gryffindors. That IS prejudice.

Moreover ,I can't help noticing his paying extra attention to you on all occasions. ( thanks to my sharp observation ) He favors you in particular even among a group of Slytherins. Has your father kept sending him stuffs in secret? The same way as he bought your way into the Quddich team.

This parchment looks no difference than the last one. You simply love what're thing causes you a large fortune.

P.S. Don't you realize how extremely arrogant, mindless,rude and evil you are? All you ever did in the last five years is doing childish dirty filthy tricks on us. Why ask me about not having any romantic feeling to a bounding ferret with second-rate blonde hair?

PPS.I am straight. That assumption of liking girl is just an expression to show the least opportunity of my falling in love with you. You foolish snake. I rest my case about your freaky brain.

Your don't-want-to-write-any-longer Angel.


	5. Round Three (02-07 06:38:02)

Their third letters to each other.

Mudblood,

You did hurt me. Arrogant,shameless mindless,rude and evil? Merely unjustified reflections of my sophisticated philosophy of life. You continued scorning Professor Snape for having a stereotype towards you BRAVE lions, meanwhile,you persistently do exact the same thing to me.

Forget it,the Malfoy heir is too strong to be hurt by words at all. And how is my hair actually second-rated? That is attributed to both my gene and the latest hair conditioner. Each and ever one of female creatures in this castle likes it including you Gryffindors(other than you,no doubt,since you hate it. Well,I have already found it quite difficult to regard you as an ordinary girl ). Mllison told me yesterday that Lavender Brown (who on earth would name their only child Lavender?) hid a picture of me in her Transformation textbook. Have a look in the mirror! You are technically a beaver which died because of electricity. The giant front teeth are too hard to ignore. BEAVER. BEAVER. BEAVER.

Our pureblood wizards are far more outstanding than you people...Fine, Lonfbotton is definitely an exception. This view is a little bit inaccurate,well, that's what my father told me anyway. Oh,here it is,in spite of your dear Saint Potter sending him to Azkaban, he will rejoin us soon. He who must not be named is coming back and making the proper order in the magical world soon. Shaking in horror now? I do apologize for being so frank. (No,I surely don't)

Potter is just a friend? Oh, how tremendously woeful. Glad to see that Weasel knows his place clearly,you're way out of his league. By all means you have the best seeker in the world under your craft. Didn't he ask you to the Yule Ball in fourth year? I had never seen that sort of clumsy dancing posture before. How could you possibly stand him?oh, you probably didn't mind it at all on account of your own lack of experience. I do remember seeing him sniffing around you afterwards. Are you two still in touch now? The latest Witch Weekly reported that he invited you to Bulgaria for Christmas with his FAMILY.( Before you start mocking me,as a dignified Malfoy ,not until Parkinson read the whole article out loud did I ever pay the slightest attention to your unattractive affair. )He also said you were the most special girl in his 19 years of life,the only problem was you hadn't returned his affection yet--is it true or you already gave him your hand?

Professor Shape adored me for my absolute advantage in Potion. (Fine, you are in advance in almost all subjects.But like what I kept telling you in our former letters,he simply isn't t your big fan. How can you reckon that my father would spend any galleon on him? He merely sent him a string of cockroaches monthly. He specifically requested the largest ones with long tentacles. (Ew Ew Ew. Look what you made me say! Let's keep these between us. I will deny it the second you tell anyone else. )

P.S.On my way to the Great Hall,I overheard Greengrass (the elder one) telling Parkinson that she overheard Brown overhearing you telling Potter that you intended to feed my parchment(although because of the rule you didn't point out my name,but who else's letter could you get at that day?)to your cactus. Are you Gryffindors so poor that you basically have no money to feed you own plant? Let alone you should have added the high-standard parchment with my handwritings to your collection of beautiful papers. Sell it someday, you may get a fortune. (Especially after I get elected as the next Minister of magic,the youngest one of all time. )

PPS. Why could the Great Viktor-QuiddichGod-Krum lay his only-for-golden-snatch eyes on you,Miss Hermione-I-am-going-to-or-already-in-the-library-Granger from the start? Or you truly created some love potion like Parkinson said? Wait a minute,I suddenly remembered your shallow accusation,which was based on nothing,of me having any connection with this psycho. She always touched me in a rush and without my permission. And after your last letter,I have invented a brand new charm (alright,a mixture of alarming ones and tracking ones) to warn me whenever she is around. (Takes me three trips to the library no less. But still has no clue on keeping her out of my way She screamed whatever out loud because I used the wrong charm on her (due to her trying to touch me for another time ). I was about to lower her voice and accidentally "Sonorus" her. But I "silenco" her eventually.

Oh,one last thing,don't call her my Parkinson. Even you are better than this nut,at least your brain works. ( you shouldn't take this as a personal compliment,it's just a comparison.

Your just-find-out-the-PS-is-much-longer-than-expected Angel.

HGDMHGDMGHDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Ferret,

Are you blind or something? My TINY front teeth were there for two years at least. ( since you did that trick to enlarge them,remember? I should thank you for it,you know that Madame Pince wouldn't have shrunk it to the rather small and pretty size,if you hadn't made it unbearably monstrous. All pure appreciation,unlike your can't-be-more-obvious ironic compliment ).

What did you add up into your "latest hair conditioner" ? Something wax for the car I'd say. Or did you let the seller fool into this by tagging it incredibly expensive once again?It conspicuously made each and every root of your hair stick to your scalp, not moving a bit under however worse circumstances. Imagine this, when you are under an umbrella, a stong wind roars, you can barely keep you balance, but your hair looks like a part of some statue ,being totally divided from the rest of your body. Such an unnatural thing ! Sometimes I do wonder the very existence of your unreasonable fan club, where I clearly am not a member. Someone has to let you see the reality. Face it,or live in your illusive bubble with you admirers FOREVER.

I wouldn't be so glad if a photo of me appeared anywhere near Lavender Brown, let alone a text book she frequently used. As far as I'm concerned, she is learning an ancient Egyptian curse,named Pharaoh's Death I suppose,from Trelawney the old Bat. She bought over 60 photographs of you green Slytherins from Colin this week so far.( a dozen each time at dinnertime at the table--How could you not notice this since you overheard so much as if you kept an eye on whatever happened in this castle. ) It didn't seem to work now that you only look more energetic than ever. Lame. Lame. Lame.

You father bought his one-way ticket to Azkaban himself,owing to following You-Know-Who for god knows how long and all these crimes. Harry simply induced the exposure. Dumbledore will find out a way to stop your dark lord because he has a solution to everything.

You'd better think over it prudently before drowning in the dark too. And don't call Harry MINE. Haven't I explained it all to you in my last letter? He is not a saint, neither of us is. We Gryffindors are merely various from some insidious,snaky and viperous Slyth... Sorry, old impression dies hard. Let's move on to the next topic,shall we?

Since when have you become so gossiping? WITCH Weekly,seriously? Front page news no doubt. The dignified,well-mannered,elegant,highborn(and whatever adjectives you used to express yourself) Malfoy heir remembered all these nonsensical rumors so well. Don't blame that on Parkinson, who has been in the Hospital Wing since you made her danced like a crazy clown(and silenced her at the same time so that she couldn't express herself,which made Madame Pomfrey take far longer time to figure out what happened. )Several hearts are about to be broken. Poor fans of yours. Also, those magazines feed people nothing but complete rubbish. Reading that casually is fine while listening to that old fraud "predicting" your death in particular ( I believe you haven't drop Divination yet? Wanna get yourself an easy Outstanding in N.E.W.T.?),nevertheless try not to make a habit of it. Next time choose something else to kill your time. (Hello? Too embarrassed to go on the reading now? It factly not that disastrous _sorry , forget this mark,I laughed so hard that I couldn't even hold my pen properly. ) Wait, are you in touch with Rita Skeeter again or is she working for Witch Weekly now? It's not what you think. I mean, he did ask me wether I can come abroad for holiday. But in this SUMMER VACATION,not Christmas. With Harry,Fleur and Cho, not his family. A reunion after the Triwizard Tournament,not some introduction as a new family member. Viktor no less is a PEN pal of mine. If that's what you are curious about. No need to offer you any further details.

Oh, here comes the moment of the week! I can't tell which is more of an astonishment, Snape being easily bribed with a string of cockroaches or the fact that he actually LIKES the taste of those disgusting inserts. If it's true, then I got you on this. Don't bother yourself to deny, I surely know quite a few charms to spill the truth out of you.

Therefore,Malfoy, ( Ew, I still don't feel right to call you by your name) I have put some thoughts on it.If we want to pass this year's communicate-by-letters thing in peace, we'd better let bygones be bygones and, I hope , talk about something more civilized and common. Our interests for instance. How do you think about that ? ( I watched in a rather too near distance Ron biting the chicken leg so hard that he almost broke his teeth. I think we should spare no effort in avoiding this right?)

P.S. I fundamentally decided to feed the LEATHER to my cactus,not your LETTER. You should firmly let go of your weird overhearing custom. It is a magical plant after all and I read this in a book. Experiments, you know. Never lose your motivation in discovering new things.

PPS. Tell your Pansy that I can't blow love potion! If I can( though I have absolute no interest in it ),I would like to lend her this the first thing and watch she using it on you with huge pleasure.

Your Angel ( who obviously burst out laughing,imaging you calling your no1 fan "Pani Pani")


	6. Round Four

Round FOUR

Their fourth letters to each other.

Mu...mu...muggle-born Granger,(I had to drop the pen twice in case I wrote...that word. Don't blame me,like what you said yourself, old impressions die hard,well,I assure you that old habits die harder. )

See, I end my name-calling thing, perhaps you can forget my misfortune to transform into that hideous white animal as well? ( Bloody Mad Eye ! I swear he will pay for it )

Now I'm sure the HAT was insane to put you in the House of INTEGRITY. I mean, I used to think you should be sorted into Ravenclaw,representing intelligence,caring about books and everything. Turns out you are one of us deep inside . A true Slytherin. A snake falsely ended up in the core of lions. Blackmailing a Malfoy? Alright, you win. I would try my best to downgrade myself to talk at your level with elegance. But you will promise not to slip a word about our conversation to any other living creature,including your mad plant. ( Leather as food, seriously? Someday it will undoubtedly eat you. I certainly have no intention to risk exposing myself to it. ) Another vital thing, don't push your luck, the truce only lasts validly for this semester. We will be back on various old paths the moment the House Cup Ceremony ends. ( Can't wait for the battle. Oh, it leaves me a whole year to work some new strategy out. ) Now, what do you want to talk about?

As the Malfoy heir, why would I even notice the change of a mu..muggle-born' s front teeth? Fine, I do acknowledge that you looked a little bit different, (only a tiny little bit. Praise my sharp observation if you want. ) when I met you at the corridor. You seemed more...(ew, still not comfortable to say those things) pretty. Oh, don't assume there's any change in my opinion of you, it's just a Malfoy's daily charity.

I am aware that you envy my SMOOTH hair every time you look into the mirror. Feels like a cabbage lives on you head. Make it green,it may even become an act of art. Potter too. You two ARE truly best friends. However, some Quddich boy is acceptable with his wild grass (only those commoners, I am nothing like this ) as a girl ,you should pay more attention to your appearance .

In terms of ''getting myself an easy Outstanding in N.E.W.T.",I kind of remember someone was classified as " not talent in this grand and mysterious subject ". Jealous for the past O.W.L. and the upcoming N.E.W.T. you'll never have? Though it's not that pleasant to hear any so-called vision about your own death. Thank Merlin her predictions never come true. Hold on, what did you call her again? Old Bat? Miss goody-two-shoes shows rare disrespect to a teacher. REAL front page news. Wait till father...Professor Snape sees this. (Old habits again, don't judge) "20 points from Gryffindor" is on its way.

I didn't read gossip magazines on purpose. They just showed up everywhere and Parkinson talked about them all the time and...I...I...(well,it's so awkward) sort of grew to have a glance at them. Moreover, your private life is none of my business. As a QIDDICH player,a seeker in particular , it's tremendously nature of me to be curious about the best one of my position on earth. Referring this--Potter as the champion,Delacour is a former candidate like Krum himself, Chang represents Dyggory, so why are you here? To be Krum's or Potter's plus one? Meanwhile, pen pals? Can he even write in English? He couldn't pronounce your name correctly last time. (Yes,I overheard that too. Criticize me if you like. Yeah, I should really stop it. )How long have you been writing to one another ? Since you met? And how often exactly ? More than once a week I suppose. (Still curiosity for him of course. Nothing towards you)

Judging by what you told me,YOU should stay away from Brown yourself. Paraoh ? Is it some title of the Muggle King in Egypt? Merlin,she is a nut indeed. The witch in Muggles' foolish imagination.

My father followed someone he thought the best person to restore the rightful order in the Magical world and let wizards come to the light. (You hate hiding yourself when you get back with the Muggles,don't you?)Also,he was powerful, strong,tough,intelligent and handsome like myself in my grandfather's time. Go to the Show Room,you'll find out that Tom Marvolo Riddle was no other than the Head Boy. Isn't that what you are longing for since you set foot in Hogwarts? Wandless magic too. The knowledge those professors will never teach you. The real magic. Nothing dark.

I simply point this out to show you that there's no absolute right and wrong or dark and night,whatever you call it. He may be a psycho somehow, but he was the perfection at your age. You know, recently I have been introspecting the blood status thing you keep mentioning ,which is against my whole education. I really wasn't brought up this way,but I rethink about everything cause I found myself agree with you. ( don't laugh yet,it's partly only. )I do wish you to think about my words calmly in return, without your Gryffindors' prejudice. And don't judge my father before you figure it out. ( Do I just make Miss Know-it-all wordless? Ten points,no fifty at least, to Slytherin. )

P.S. Don't call Parkinson MY PANSY, my lunch nearly fall out of me. (clearly not, an expression again,in case you don't understand. Talking at your level is frustrating indeed. ) haven't I made it all clear about my. Opinion of her? Don't you dare to give her any love potion! ( I do believe with a good brain you can blow it if you want. )

PPS. What's car wax?

Your reluctantly-agree-on-the-truce Angel

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Malfoy, ( why do you call an adorable ferret "hideous"? It looks far better than your actual self. And that scene was imprinted in the whole audience's memory as long as they shall live. You can't possibly oblivate them all. However, to return your favor, I would call you this on purpose if you behave yourself. )

Wow, was it the longest letter you've ever written? (Leave the PS part out of account no doubt)

Relax. I would keep distance from you as far way as possible once the House Cup Ceremony is over. And I hope you can remain silence about whatever we discuss about. You do want to save the trouble of explaining,don't you?

You had your point on he-who-must-not-be-named. It's easy to forget who he was since He is like a cartoon villain now. It does make me wonder the sudden change. He could have,would have and should have achieved something,but here he is. Mindless,heartless and even noseless. His former behaviors are no more than insults to his intelligence. Sad. Pathetic. Tragic. I will try to look at both sides of a coin.Sometimes one has to be fully aware of the background before judging others' lives. In the meantime,my suggestion stays the same. Run away from him while you can.

Car wax is a muggle product. You know what a car is? One example is what Harry and Ron used to get themselves to school due to missing the train in year two. ( careless boys! ) they already paid for it. The car wax can keep a car steady. They drove that one to the Whomping Willow,hitting it so hard that they complained for a week, but the car was like iron to keep them safe. Guess you see how hard it was. That's why I suspect you use something like this,blonde.

Stop grumbling about my hair. I tried so many methods, including all sorts of hair conditioner. Magical ways too. All one time thing, not able to last. Offer me a solution if you have one.

A true Slytherin? Should I remind you that a you and your sidekicks pretended to be dementors in a Qiddich match? Falling off from that height can bring the death right away. Thank Merlin that Harry mastered Expecto Partronum. Truly Blackmailing you can hardly compare, let alone a friendly reference of the actual fact. Also, I am definitely not a fan of those childish tricks which you do for countless times. The definition of evilness and brightness might be relative , but you snakes are way too far from the latter and too close to the former on many occasions.

That Old Bat is absolutely not a professor. Calling her one will be a desecration to professors who live up to their reputation. You said it yourself that she had no accuracy in prediction at all. What "grand and mysterious" subject? Giving you nonsensical results without any real causations. Wanna be crazy and incomprehensible like Parvati and Lavender? Make Divination a live long commitment.

Can't you just learn to praise people frankly? Nice and audibly. Like this: Malfoy,you're a...a...a... Fine, I will show you when I finally discover your talent.

It has been a month since we started this...special communication and I am more than gratified to see your attitude towards blood status changing. To pass this truce-period safely, we must be honest with each other. So...what's your biggest interest? ( it's the safest topic,right?)

P.S. I simply used the love potion thing to scare you off. ( looks like it worked. ) Don't worry! :)

PPS. Have you ever heard of the group S.P.E.W.? Takes only two sickles to join now.

Your Angel ( who is also the first president and founder of S.P.E.W.)


	7. The HEAVEN,the HELL

Draco's version of the moment:

In the heaven of this castle

Listen to the sound of bubbles

Can do whatever I want

No need to worry about any interruption

Flick my golden hair like Viktor Kr...no, not him,then...whoever the hottest blonde is

Take out a second-rate parchment

And...

Granger,

You had great fun in the Three Brooms yesterday. Got drunk or something? Getting closer and closer to a beaver!So unlike the typical Miss PERFECT. Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? What a marvelous chance to play my brand new trick on you! How very sad to miss it.

P.S. This hairpin is a redundant one, not some birthday present. You may use it to hold your cabbage in place. It block my sight all the time.

PPS. Your last letter is much shorter than I expected and still has't answered my question yet. Anxious for the reply ( no I'm not )

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione's version of the moment:

In the hell of this castle

Bear the coldness of the dungeon

Can't make any mistake at all

Be careful with every suspicious glance around

Comb back strands of my hair

Dip my quill pen in the ink

And...

Malfoy,

DO NOT PASS NOTES TO ME DURING CLASSES! Snape walked nearby several times and I have a potion to blow.

In case you haven't noticed,Lavender and Parvarti were staring this way for quite a while. Everything they know will be the common knowledge of the whole school within an hour. Their ability in distorting and spreading news is only after Rita Skeeter. You don't want the secret words ( this note is seriously not a part of our weekly task ) to be exposed,right?

Why would I tell you the date of my birth? To let you ruin it? It's not like that I ever looked forward to your blessing for a second.

What "redundant one"? Yours? You mean you actually use a hairpin? Oh, that makes more sense than the Car Wax, MISS Malfoy.

BTW it looks quite familiar. Oh, I see, the one right on the cover of the latest WITCH FASHION. New daily reading?

Not bad. Suits me well. Thanks. ( nothing towards your taste since you did pick it yourself. But still, you had agood way to find resource. )

P.S. Well, is this note long enough?

PPS. What question?


End file.
